lawl_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Red
On-Screen Appearance Red Wants to Fight! Red is moving side to landed on the battle stage, like In-Battle from any Pokémon series. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Pika-Shock Red sent out Pikachu to use lightning bolt to damage other fighters, when their damage with 25% is getting stunned for a few seconds. But you have to wait about 10 seconds to reused Pikachu again. Side Special - Water Pump Blast Red sent out Blastoise where it can use Hydro Pump to pushes opponents or projectiles and remove traps, until when some fighters is attacking at Blastoise then he use the Hydro Pump very hard cause the fighter thrown off the stage specially it can make the water hazard at the stage and you can make the fighters stunned by Pikachu's lightning bolt at about much seconds. Like Pikachu, you have to wait from 16 seconds to reused Blastoise. Up Special - Fiery Flight Red is sent up Charizard to take him to the higher platform, when you pressing B Charizard will throw out the fireballs at any directions. Much like Meta Knight's Shuttle Loop Charizard can fly upwards and goes into a loop but it would wear off about 8 seconds after the flight. Down Special - I Choose You! Red can throw of his Pokéball that it might make his Pokémon's like summon that there are about 5 of them here are their attacks. *Rapidash: Runs around the stage and it would ramming at the fighters for a rapid damage. *Magikarp: Does nothing but just splashing around the stage and without getting damage from other fighters. *Ditto: Turning into other fighters and help on Red side, Ditto can use the same special attacks from the fighters which the damage attack is slightly twice added. *Starmie: Direct the target at the fighter and shooting swift. *Hypno: If the fighters is get to close to Hypno, he use the Hypnosis to make them sleep for a breif time. You can only hold one stock of the Pokéball, you can have to wait when the Pokéball is reused in 1 min. Final Smash - Legendary Fight Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres was began to fly around the stage at the fighters, Articuno can use the Blizzard to freeze fighters and while the fighter frozen it will rapid damage. Zapdos use the lightning shock around the stage and Moltres use the fireball for an max damage. To use the Legendary Pokémon, you can press of three buttons like for explainable: A for Articuno, B for Zapdos and Z for Moltres. After when three legendary Pokémon's are done it was set from the "Triple Power" it use to combine Ice, Lightning and Fire to give an final attack at the fighters, when the Triple Power is done the three Legendary Pokémon's are leaving the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: Weedle's cry KOSFX2: Metapod's cry Star KOSFX: Slow Charizard's cry Screen KOSFX: Pikachu's cry Taunts Up: His Pokémon's (Pikachu, Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur) appear behide him and back to the Pokéball. Sd: Red throw his Pokéball and put it back. Dn: Check his Pokédex and put it back in his pocket. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Red jumps up and down excited while the text from Pokémon say's "Red have won against [add fighters name]! You earned 250 Poké Money" Victory 2: Red got the badge from the Gym trainers Victory 3: Charizard picks Red up and cheers for the victory Lose/Clap: Bend his knees and head down defeated Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Red is a Pokémon Trainer live from Pallet Town in Kanto then he was become as the Pokémon trainer at his age 10. He is the first character to be playable in the Pokémon series and his initial appearance is set in the Generation I main games. In Red, Green, Yellow and Blue, Red is a young boy from Pallet Town. The local Pokémon expert, Professor Oak, stops him from leaving town one day, saying that he needs a Pokémon for his protection. Upon doing this, Oak takes him to his lab and allows Red to choose one of three starter Pokémon, along with his grandson and his rival Blue. After spending some time with his Pokémon, and returning to Pallet Town, Professor Oak gives both him and Blue a Pokédex so that they can fill it with information on Pokémon. This is the start of Red's Pokémon journey throughout the Kanto region. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch and headbutt *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Magikarp Fish Slap *Up Smash - Pikachu Lightning Shock *Down Smash - Onix Smash Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Venusaur's Vine *Pummel - Squash *Forward Throw- Machamp Throw *Back Throw - Charizard Rock Smash *Up Throw - Pidgeot Flight *Down Throw - Snorlax Slam Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Circle kick *100% ledge attack: Circle kick w/ Pikachu *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: Side kick Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Pokéball Victory Music *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFch6XO5I_c Pokémon Red & Blue - Trainer Victory] Exclusive stickers *Pokéball - +8 speed *Mettapod - +10 defence *Poké Potion - Heals 10% about in 48 seconds *Charizard - Reduce 10% fire damage *Pikachu - Reduce 10 lightning damage *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Trophy Red TBA Legendary Fight TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Ending TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer *"Go Go Red!" Ending Music *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbSzq5Gxs9w Pokémon - Gotta catch 'em all! 8-bit] Lawl Food *Poké Potion Stage Pawlette Swaps Trivia *The character name Red is been changed from other nations as PKMN Trainer in Europe, Trainer in Australia or and easter egg when someone is give the nickname to Red as Ash which narrator and ext is changed to Ash Ketchum. Category:Male Category:Starter Category:Human Category:Pokémon Category:Celebrity Category:Fighters Category:Heroes